


Movie Night

by shutupsolace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oh god, SO FLUFFY, there's so much fluff on this account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupsolace/pseuds/shutupsolace
Summary: After months of fighting, the paladins finally get to take a break.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first voltron story, so sorry if characters seem a little ooc. practice makes perfect.  
> oh, and eventually my titles will stop being shit.  
> i promise.

Phaser noises echoed off the wall and Keith barrel rolled, tucking his sword close to his body. He was up again in an instant, charging towards the garla soldier who fired at him. A quick few swipes and the soldier was incapacitated. 

A shot over his shoulder had Keith swerving left and he ducked around a corner, panting heavily. He leaned against the wall, speaking into the comm.

“Pidge, how’s it going?” His voice sounded aggravated and he tried to control that.

“I’m hacking into the main controls right now.” Pidge’s voice sounded slightly tinny through the speaker. “Lance has wandered off to ‘keep a look out’ is what he said, but I’m sure he’s just exploring. How are you three holding up?”

Keith shook his head, a fond smile gracing his face. Lance did like to explore the ships they attacked, and it usually proved useful. He had been known to find all sorts of insider information or weapons.

“We’re keeping them at bay for now. Hunk and Shiro have a good chunk of it covered.”

“Think you could slip away to find Lance? He turned his comm off again to focus. I’m almost done and then we can get outta here.”

Keith’s smile morphed into a grimace. Not again. He was always running after Lance to get him to rejoin the group.

“Yeah, sure. I’m on my way.”

He took off down the hallway, skirting corners and stopping abruptly to hide from some guards who were patrolling. Either they didn’t know about the fight or they had been ordered to keep a look out. Whatever it was, it definitely helped Shiro and Hunk if there were less people.

Keith turned another corner, racing down the hallway. He skidded to a stop when he heard the sound of movement coming from a room he had just passed. He backtracked slowly, holding his bayard out in front of him, hoping it wasn’t soldiers.

Discretely, he peered into the dark room. There was a bright light emanating from the back of the room. The lower half of a torso was just barely visible, moving in a way that could almost be called...dancing?

“Lance?” 

The figure froze. Lance stood up straight and looked past the fridge door. He was holding some sort of food with one hand and still chewing. He stared widely at Keith and swallowed heavily. 

Keith stared back, dumbstruck. “What are you doing?”

“...Eating?” Came the tentative reply.

“At a time like this?”

“What...they didn’t say the fridge was off limits, did they?” Lance’s voice held the most practiced nonchalance and he took another bite, shrugging his shoulders.

Keith continued to stare. He felt something bubbling up inside of him, rising quickly to the surface and he let out a loud laugh. Keith’s hand slapped over his mouth.

They both froze that time, Lance’s eyes bugging out as he stared at Keith in amazement. Keith’s own eyes felt as wide as dinner plates and he struggled to keep his hand latched firmly over his mouth, preventing any more noise from coming out.

It didn’t work. The laughter spilled out of Keith, increasing in volume the longer he stood there. He doubled over, clutching his stomach, his bayard dangling uselessly in his hands.

Lance slowly started to smile, watching Keith fall to pieces in laughter. “It- it wasn’t that funny, Keith,” he said, but his smile grew in size the more he laughed. Eventually his grin was so wide, he felt himself beginning to laugh himself.

The two laughed until their sides were aching and the laughs were nothing more than high pitched wheezes before they were finally able to breathe properly again. Lance’s face hurt from grinning and Keith wiped away a tear from his eye. 

“Okay, okay,” Lance said, his voice still weak from laughter. “I’m guessing you came to find me?” 

Keith nodded, afraid to open his mouth lest he start laughing again.

“Then let’s go!” Lance said, reinvigorated from the hilarity. He rushed forward, grabbed Keith’s hand, and pulled him out of the kitchen and towards Pidge.

 

It took them five minutes to get to Pidge, who was seated at the main controls, tapping away.

“Oh, good, you’re here,” she said, without looking up. “Find anything good Lance?”

Lance had the grace to look sheepish. “Well…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Pidge finished, looking up to him.

“Well?” she pressed.

Lance looked around to Keith, a pleading expression on his face. Keith smirked, gesturing to Pidge.

“I kinda got...sidetracked.”

“Sidetracked?” said Pidge, her voice flat. She raised an eyebrow, glancing at Keith over Lance’s shoulder.

“He found the kitchen,” said Keith, the smirk turning into a grin. Lance spluttered indignantly, but didn’t deny it. Pidge shook her head, smiling fondly.

“Nice going, sharpshooter. I’m all finished here, just gonna lock the galra out so they can’t undo what I did.” As she turned back to her work, Lance turned back to Keith, wearing a look of mock indignation.

“I can’t believe you sold me out like that!” he said, waving his arms in the air. “I thought we were a team!”

Keith laughed slightly, shaking his head. “Eventually they’d find out you didn’t do anything.”

“But you could’ve prolonged the inevitable,” Lance said, pouting.

Pidge coughed from where she had stood up, smirking at the two of them. “C’mon lovebirds, time to go.” 

Keith and Lance squawked excuses and she pushed past them, laughing.

 

They moved quickly, meeting up with Shiro and Hunk on the way back to the green lion. They had taken Pidge’s lion because it was more stealthy, allowing for them to be unseen until they were already on board.

“Good work guys,” Shiro said to the three of them as they all piled onto the lion. “This was another successful mission. Pidge, you said you managed to reroute the next shipment of quintessence to Olkarion?”

Pidge nodded. “Then we can help the Olkari to defeat the ship that brought it there and they can hold onto it.”

Allura’s face appeared on the screen. She looked relieved to see them all in one piece.

“Excellent work, paladins!” she said, echoing Shiro’s earlier words. “This is a wonderful advancement in our work. I think for tonight, we should relax and bask in our victory.”

“Oh yeah,” said Lance. “I could definitely do with some basking.” He grinned, side-eyeing Keith and winking at him discretely. Keith blushed and looked away.

“Sounds good, princess,” said Shiro. “I think we could all use a break.”

“We should have a movie night!” Hunk said, excitedly. “I could make some snacks, maybe some pizza rolls.”

“Pop tarts?” said Lance, hopefully. 

“Pop tarts,” Hunk responded, nodding his head sagely.

“Yes!” Lance fistpumped the air, grinning widely.

Pidge laughed, bringing her lion into the castle and setting down carefully. “Pop tarts and pizza rolls sounds like pretty good snack food for movie night to me.”

 

An hour and a half later and everyone was curled up on a couch, settled in front of a tv. Hunk had reheated some pizza rolls he’d made beforehand and whipped some amazing pop tarts. Pidge had made a bowl of popcorn that she had taken onto the ground with her in front of the couch. Allura and Coran sat off to the other side, a blanket thrown around them to keep them warm on the floor. They had decided on watching The Princess Bride, and Hunk and Lance every second of the movie, much to everyone else’s chagrin.

“C’mon guys,” Shiro said after a while from the edge of the couch. “This is Allura and Coran’s first time watching and no one can hear it over you two.” Allura nodded while Coran stared in rapture at the screen. Every now and then he would grab Allura’s arm and point excitedly at the screen, garnering the same response from the princess.

“Sorry big man, got kinda carried away,” Lance said, an arm casually thrown up on the back of the couch, just above Keith’s shoulders.

“Yeah, sorry Shiro,” said Hunk sheepishly, from Lance’s other side.

Pidge threw some popcorn at Lance’s head before shushing incessantly. Lance stuck his tongue out at her but turned back to the movie, grinning widely. Keith sat squished in between Shiro and Lance, his feet tucked up under him on the couch. Occasionally he would shoot glances at Lance out of the corner of his eye, that Lance only pretended not to see.

When the ending of the movie came around, the clean up started immediately. Everyone was varying shades of exhausted, and deserved a long sleep after weeks of hard work. Pidge was the first to go, saying something about codes that needed to be finished before she went to bed. Hunk followed behind her, waving a sleepy good night to everyone on his way out. Allura and Coran left together, bidding the others a good night’s rest. Shiro stood up, making his way to the door. Keith strayed behind him, lingering at the door way. Shiro looked back at him confusedly, but Keith waved him on.

“You go ahead, there’s something I wanted to do,” was all he said, biting his lip. Shiro raised an eyebrow, but nodded and proceed up to his room.

Lance glanced up to see Keith still at the door. He looked nervous, so Lance gestured him back over to the sofa and patted the spot next to him. Keith moved slowly, putting a good amount of space between himself and Lance when he sat down.

“Everything good, Keith?” he implored, turning to face Keith. Keith had curled into himself slightly, not meeting Lance’s eyes. He looked like he was gathering the courage, but to do what, Lance wasn’t sure of.

“Lance, listen,” Keith started. He took a deep breath and looked Lance straight in the eye. “I really like you.”

A beat.

“I like you too, man,” Lance said, smiling. “Is that all you wanted to tell me? Because that’s kind of an anticlimax, dude.”

Keith started at him, his eyebrows cinched together and an expression Lance couldn’t quite place painted across his face. “No. No, I mean-”

He stopped, looking away. He shook his head then turned to look right back at Lance with a severity that hadn’t been there before.

“I like you, Lance. As more than friends.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Uh. Oh.” He sat for a minute, staring at Keith. Keith stared back.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Lance declared in a rush. He was up and out of the room before Keith could say “bonding moment”. Keith peered sadly at the door.

Lance had rejected him, simple as that. No use sitting around here, waiting. 

Keith stood up from the couch, making his way to the door, but before he could get there, Lance slammed into him, returning to the room.

“I’m so sorry, I just had to get out of here to collect my thoughts, you really sprung that on me, Keith, my dude, my man,” Lance babbled. He stopped, placing his hands on Keith’s shoulders. His eyes bore into him. “Can I kiss you?”

Distantly, Keith felt himself nod and then Lance’s mouth was on his, and the world melted away.

Lance’s lips were soft, yet firm, and worked gently against his mouth. He felt his hands slide from his shoulders down to his waist and he felt his own hands come up around Lance’s back. It was sweet, and reassuring, and tentative, all at the same time. It was everything and more Keith had imagined kissing Lance would be.

After a moment, they parted to breathe. Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s and looked at him with a softness Keith never had seen before. Keith looked at him with wonder.

“That was...wow,” he managed to get out, mostly distracted by the sensation burning in his chest and the feeling of Lance’s body pressed against his own.

Lance laughed. “Yeah. Who knew I could make you speechless with just one kiss?” His face was flushed red, but his eyes shone. “Wanna sit down? I have a few questions.”

Keith felt himself blush and nodded, letting himself be lead gently to the couch. The tenderness with which Lance held his arm and looked at him was somehow more overwhelming to Keith than the kiss had been.

When they were seated, Lance watched Keith expectantly, although Keith wasn’t what he was expecting. He was the one who said he had questions.

“How long have you liked me?” Lance said after a stretch of silence. Keith pondered that for a moment. Had there been a specific start to when he had started liking Lance? It felt like more of a gradual thing, something that had built up after months of working close together and learning new things about each other everyday.

“After you were attacked by Sendak,” Keith said firmly, deciding that his when his feelings really started to take off, forming into something more than a general attraction.

“Our bonding moment?” Lance teased with a roguish grin. Keith spluttered.

“I knew you remembered that!”

Lance laughed easily, patting Keith’s shoulder. “Easy there, samurai.” His eyes softened again, the way they did when he was about to say something particularly important. “Me too, I think. I don’t know if there was ever an exact moment, but that was definitely a point where it became more obvious to me.”

Keith smiled, relaxing. Lance pulled him against his chest, letting Keith lay there for a while while he played with his hair. The mood was calm and Keith felt at ease. It wasn’t long before Lance was talking again.

“So what now?” he questioned, looking down at Keith, reclining against him. “What are we now?”

Keith sat up slowly, turning to look at Lance with wide, serious eyes. “What do you want us to be?”

“Boyfriends,” Lance said immediately, no hesitance in his voice. “I want to be boyfriends.”

Keith smiled. “Yeah. I like that idea.”

Lance smiled back and Keith felt his chest light up from the inside out. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always appreciated, please help me be better.  
> here's my [tumblr](https://astudyinfuckmylife.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come scream with me about klance.  
> and as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
